The Wrath of Neji Unleashed
by SasukeLover101
Summary: His blood will flow like the sand he controls. Whats this Neji's in love? AN: Warning Character Death
1. Chapter 1

The Wrath of Neji Unleashed

He will die with his tails between his legs.

She will die like the coward she is.

Neji P.O.V

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto.

"I swear that I am now a psychotic killer. I stocked her slowly knowing that her ninja level was way below mine. I followed her around the corner and pinned her to the wall with 2 kani knives. She doesn't make a sound. She looks at me with those pupil less eyes and she begins to try escape by flipping herself over with her feet. I then pin her feet to the wall. She starts to ask me 'Why? Why me?' I simply replied 'because the voices told me to' as I stabbed a kani knife threw her pitiful heart. As I listened to her scream Naruto's name, I decided to kill him as. Actually the voices told me to. So I left Hinata hanging lifeless on the wall of her favorite place, the Ninja school. I walked on looking for Naruto, what I didn't know was he had heard Hinata screaming as I killed her. He was now looking for her. So the voices told me to go back and wait for him. So I listened. I waited at her feet looking upset and astounded. Naruto landed in front of me and asked, 'What happened to Hinata?' I replied the voices, and then I attacked. He fought back. 'Why Neji?' Because the voices told me to, and now they want you dead. We continued to fight. I secretly threw tow kani knives at his feet pinning him right next to Hinata's lifeless body. I then immediately shot two more at his hands, pinning him to the wall just like Hinata. How would you like to die? Stabbed through the heart like your loved one or threw the head your choice. 'NEVER!' Okay both it is, I said as I threw two kani knives at him one through his heart and one right between his eyes. He screamed in pain, as he looked to Hinata and whispered 'I always loved you.' He then looked to me and with his last breath said, 'See you in hell.' I just laughed as Naruto and Hinata hung there dead as stone, but just then there was bright red chakara coming from Naruto. 'YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!' he screamed at me. The kani knives flew out of his perfectly healed body. He lunged an attack, he just barely missed me. All right bring it on! He attacked and got me by the throat, 'You will pay for killing Hinata.' Oh, I'm sooo scared. 'You better be.' He choked me even more, what he didn't notice was the clone ninja sneaking up behind him. My clone stabbed fifteen kani knives into all his pressure points. He dropped me and fell to the ground repeating the same words, 'See you in hell.' I walked away slowly listening to the voices telling me what a good job I had done, again I saw that flaming red chakara. God damit! Why won't you die? I screamed as I charged at him his wounds healed. He just laid there not moving. I approached him cautiously, he jumped at me, I moved out of the way. He was on all fours like a fox so I decided to kill him like a fox. I slowly walked towards him. I quickly made three clones. We surrounded him. He was still not moving. I signaled and all four of us attacked. He never saw us coming. He died instantly, under the feet of his loved one. I laughed and laughed. This time there was no flaming red chakra. Now who shall I Kill?"

I hope you like it. I spent a long time on it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto.

A/N: Sorry if I spell any of their names wrong.

Chapter 2

"After leaving Hinata and Naruto dead on the wall, I saw Gaara, Kankaru, and a young lady leaving the village. I stocked them slowly, because I had to be careful so Gaara wouldn't sense me. Finally after traveling 3 days in the blistering hot desert, I arrived at The Village Hidden in the Sand. I got into the village and followed his chakara all the way to a small cottage on the edge of the village. I knocked on the door and the young lady answered. 'Hello. Can I help you?' Yes, I'm looking for Gaara of the desert. Does he live here? 'Yes he does, hang on. BROTHER someone from the village hidden in the leaves is here for you,' she yelled. Young lady what is your name? 'Temari.' That's a lovely name. I'm Neji Hyuuga. 'What do you want?' Gaara said rudely. You beat Sasuke and I want to know how you did it. 'Really, is that so? Alright follow me.' So I followed Gaara through his house. I memorized all the ways into every room in the house. I saw in one of the rooms was Kankaru. How is he related to you? 'He is my brother. Why do you want to know so much about my family?' I was just wondering. Does your sister have a boyfriend? **'ARE YOU INTERESTED IN HER?'** Ya duh. **'GET OUT!'** Fine, but I will get her from you. Bye Temari. I blew her a kiss and disappeared from view before Gaara could get a hold of me. I found a place to stay the night."

"At about 4 a.m. I went back to his house and snuck in threw Kankaru's window. I threw 6 kani knives at his bed. I went over and saw that his sheets were stained with crimson red blood. I knew he was dead. I slowly opened his door. It creaked. I heard foot steps, then that voice. 'What are you doing back here?' So you're still awake. 'I don't sleep. Now what are you doing here?' I came to take Temari from you. 'Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that? I will kill you and then take her. Your brother is already dead, and you're next. I attacked. He disappeared behind a wall of sand. I see that gourd on your back contains sand. 'You learn to quickly Neji Hyuuga. I'm going to have to kill you.' Alright Gaara bring it on. I fought hard, but he fought harder. 'So that's all the famous Neji Hyuuga can deal out. That's pathetic.' Don't you dare call me pathetic at least I didn't kill my own uncle. 'How dare you say that. I know that not only did you kill you next Hokage, but your own cousin, so I wouldn't be the one to talk.' My cousin deserved to die and Naruto just got in my way. 'That is no excuse to have killed them. No one deserves to die unless I kill them.' Really? Since when is that a rule? Now shut up and let me kill you. We continued to fight. I finally got passed his sand but then he used a substation jutsu, and came up behind me and hit me in the back. I turned around and saw that there was something different about Gaara."

"He had sort of transformed or something. He now looked like a giant dog or demon of some sort. What is this? 'This is the demon sealed inside of me. This is why I don't sleep or else it will come out and kill everyone and everything.' I see, but why are you unleashing it? 'So I can kill you.' Really? Ok bring it on. We fought and Gaara slowly, but surely began to transform. Why are you taking so long to transform? Just transform already. 'Fine I will.' He screamed and fully transformed, but what he didn't notice is that I had been looking for a weak point. I noticed a small crack right below his right leg. I made 15 clones to keep him busy. Then I attacked. He caught me in the stomach, but I got underneath him. I threw 6 kani knives into the crack. He screamed in pain, then turned back to normal. I grabbed the gourd on his back and smashed it over his head. He was knocked unconscious. I then threw 4 kani knives at his limp body. He died."

"Then I snuck into Temari's room. She had been awakened by the screams from her brother. 'What happened and why are you here?' I came to get you and your brothers got in the way. 'I will never go with you.' She attacked, but I was two fast. I hit her once in the stomach and twice in the face. She was almost dead, so I decided to take her back to my place. Even with my minor injuries I was still able to carry her. I found a giant fan behind the door and decided to bring it along cause I thought it might be of some importance to her. I headed home to the Village hidden in the leaves."

Well I hope you liked it don't hate me for killing Gaara. The next chapter is really long ur going to have to wait a while for that lol.


	3. Sorry

Sorry it is taking me so long. I have school and it is 11 and ½ hand written pages I am typing as fast as I can sorry guys just a little bit longer


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it is taking me so long. I have school and it is 11 and ½ hand written pages I am typing as fast as I can sorry guys just a little bit longer I have had a lot of homework and not a lot of computer time I'm sorry


End file.
